wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy", like Wiggle Time, is a remake of the 1994 video of the same name, released on April 13, 1998. It is arguably one of The Wiggles' most popular videos along with the remake of Wiggle Time, launching the popularity of songs like Hot Potato, Fruit Salad, and The Monkey Dance (which had first been released years beforehand). Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as the previously mentioned Hot Potato and The Monkey Dance. Songs like Pufferbillies, Havenu Shalom Alechem, were not in the original version, but added to this video. No songs from the original video were removed, except for Dorothy's Birthday Party which was part of a bonus segment at the end. Song List Note: All songs are from the album Yummy Yummy unless noted otherwise. Re-recorded songs are noted as such. Newly added songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). #Hot Potato (new recording) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording) #Pufferbillies (from Big Red Car)* #Henry's Dance (from Big Red Car) #Walk #Joannie Works with One Hammer (from Big Red Car) #The Monkey Dance (new recording) #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug (from Big Red Car) - Australian version Point Your Finger (Wiggle Puppets) (a.k.a. Wigglemix from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) - International versions* #Havenu Shalom Alechem (from Wake Up Jeff!)* #I am a Dancer (from Big Red Car) #Numbers Rhumba (new recording) - Australian version Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) - International versions* #Fruit Salad Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. Greg introduces a song and warns the audience to look out for Captain Feathersword. *'Song 1': Hot Potato (new recording) *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (new recording) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': Pufferbillies Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone goes to sleep and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance (new recording) The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version) *'Song 10b': Wigglemix (UK and US versions) Also known as "Space Dance Remix", the longest, loudest, and most likely to some creepiest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. Greg learns how to do a trick called “The Box of Mystery” by wiggling our fingers and saying “Alakazam!” to take out different-colored hankies out of the box. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba (Australian version) *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) (UK and US versions) (new recording) The Wiggles and Paul cook up a healthy recipe, fruit salad, by using bananas, grapes, apples and melons with bowls, knives, forks and spoons. *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. *'Song 15': Henry's Dance (Instrumental) Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry's voice Also Featuring * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Hester as The Chef Dancing Children * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan Havenu Shalom Alechem Dancers * Elyssa Dawson * Reem Hanwell * Rhiannah Kitching * Kristen Knox * Larissa Wright The Young Children * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Tara Fitzgerald * Josephine Perez * Thomas Holloway * Sophie Holloway * Christopher Powell * Ned Pike * Freya Pike Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 North America - October 12, 1999, August 1, 2000 (VHS), February 4, 2003 (DVD), March 7, 2006 (20th Century Fox) United Kingdom - March 29, 1999, January 31, 2005 (DVD & VHS) Gallery Main video gallery TheWigglesLogoinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo YummyYummy1998titlecard.jpg|Title card TheBigRedCarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesandPaultheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook HotPotato-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|Song title HotPotato-1998.jpg|"Hot Potato" ColdSpaghetti-1998.jpg|Cold Spaghetti TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesInYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandPaultheCook.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook TheProWigglyHumansandPaultheCook.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Paul the Cook TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansandPaultheCook.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans and Paul the Cook TheProWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans MashedBanana-1998.jpg|Mashed Banana GregSingingHotPotato-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording)2.jpg|''"WHOO!!"'' BlueSkyFootage-1998.jpg|Blue Sky Footage AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|''"OK, everyone! Here's Dorothy!"'' DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy RedStarryKeyboardinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyDancinginYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1998.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur)" AnthonyinStationmasterHat.jpg|Anthony in stationmaster hat TheWigglesandCassieHalloran.jpg|The Wiggles and Cassie Pufferbillies-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pufferbillies" Pufferbillies-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingPufferbillies.jpg|Greg singing Pufferbillies.jpg|"Pufferbillies" JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWiggles'ColoredDancersinYummyYummy-(1998).jpg|The Wiggles' Colored Dancers CaptainFeatherswordDancinginYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony Henry'sDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingHenry'sDance-1998.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray Henry'sDance(1998).jpg|"Henry's Dance" TheFishettesinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Fishettes Tom,CassieandJoey.jpg|Tom, Cassie and Joey TheWigglesandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MurrayandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Henry Walk-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walk" DorothyandGreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur is walking to her garden for her roses CaptainandGreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship GregandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry HenryinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Henry the Octopus is walking to the ocean to have a swim GregandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags the Dog is running to dig up some bones Walk-1998Prologue2.jpg|And what about Jeff? JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff's sleepwalking Walk-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Jeff? Come back here Jeff! Wake up Jeff! Wake up!"'' Walk-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheOppositeWigglyGroupinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group Walk-1998.jpg|"Walk" MurrayandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheEarlyWigglyGroupinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Group DorothyandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyGroupinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggly Group HenryandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff DorothyandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry GregSingingWalk-1998.jpg|Greg singing WagsandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags and Captain JeffandWagsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Wags JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids DominicinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dominic JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-1998.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" ClareFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Clare MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar JosephFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Joseph AnthonyPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Hofner bass guitar JeffSleepinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinYummyYummy-1998.jpg|Jeff TheMonkeyDance-1998Prologue.png|Jeff acting like a monkey TheMonkeyDance-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingTheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Greg singing ClareandJessie.jpg|Clare and Jessie TheElephantDance-1998.jpg|The Elephant Dance EmmaRyaninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Emma SianRyaninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Sian CassandraHalloraninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Cassandra Halloran JeffPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar TheTigerDance-1998.jpg|The Tiger Dance JosephandEmma.jpg|Joseph and Emma TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordandPaultheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul the Cook MurrayholdingMilk.jpg|Murray holding milk MurrayholdingFlour.jpg|Murray holding flour MurrayholdingMuesliFlakes.jpg|Murray holding Museli Flakes MurrayholdingHoney.jpg|Murray holding honey CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingCrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|Greg singing CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-1998.jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain TheWigglesChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles chasing Captain Feathersword ShakyShaky-1998Prologue.jpg|''"We're gonna do some shaking, but first we need to get into our shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue2.jpg|''"I got a great idea for some shaking clothes!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Wa-hoo! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes too!"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue4.jpg|''"Wa-hee! I got a great idea for some shaking clothes"'' ShakyShaky-1998Prologue5.jpg|''"(shrugs)"'' TheWiggles'Closet.jpg|The Wiggles' closet and dances cubes ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JeffinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff in Elvis Styled clothes JeffandAnthonyinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Elvis Styled clothes TheNonrealisticWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles ShakyShaky-1998.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" GregSingingShakyShaky-1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingAccordioninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony playing Red Takamine acoustic guitar TheWigglesinYimmyYummy(re-recording)3.jpg|"Shaky!!" TeddyBearHug-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TeddyBearHug-1998.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar GregSingingTeddyBearHug-1998.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends ChristopherPowell.jpg|Christopher and his teddy bear JosephinePerez.jpg|Josephine and her teddy bear CeiliMooreinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Ceili and her teddy bear JosephandDominicField.jpg|Joseph and Dominic hugging their teddy bears WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear Dorothy,WagsandtheirTeddyBears.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and their teddy bears DorothyandherTeddyBear.jpg|Dorothy and her teddy bear CaptainandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy holding teddy bears CaptainandHenryinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Henry holding teddy bears TheWigglyFriendsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|The Wiggly Friends hugging their teddy bears HavenuShalomAlechem-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-Prologue2.jpg|Greg saying "Hello" in Italian MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles standing on platforms HavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingHavenuShalomAlechem.jpg|Greg singing TheHavenuShalomAlechemDancers.jpg|The Havenu Shalom Alechem dancers RhiannahKitchinginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Rhiannah LarissaWrightinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Larissa KristenKnoxinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Kristen ElyssaDawsoninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Elyssa IAmADancer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingIAmaDancer-1998.jpg|Greg singing IAmADancer-1998.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" DorothyBalletDancinginYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Dorothy ballet dancing GreginYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|''"I'd like to do some magic but there's a few things I need first and I don't have them just yet."'' GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony giving magic cape to Greg GregandJeffinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff giving magic hat to Greg GregandMurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray giving magic wand to Greg MagicGreginYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Magic Greg GregPerformingTheBoxofMysteryTrickinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Greg performing the box of mystery trick TheBoxofMystery-1998.jpg|Greg holding the magic hankies and the box of mystery NumbersRhumba-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray, Ned and Freya GregSingingNumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandJessieHalloran.jpg|The Wiggles and Jessie NumbersRhumba-SongTitle.jpg|Song title NumbersRhumba-1998.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" JeffandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Jessica JeffandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Jeff and Cassie JeffandSianRyan.jpg|Jeff and Sian JessicaHalloraninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jessica CassandraandJessicaHalloraninYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Cassie and Jessie TheWigglesandSianRyan.jpg|The Wiggles and Sian AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" PaultheCook.jpg|''"I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl."'' FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|''"I'm peeling banana!"'' FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|''"Beauty, mate!"'' FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We had a great time today."'' GregandMurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue GreginYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We hope you had a lot of fun too."'' GregandAnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue AnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"We'll see you again soon."'' JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue JeffinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|''"Bye-bye from The Wiggles."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waving YummyYummy-1998Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles wiggling their fingers YummyYummy1998EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Puppet songs (American and UK versions) PointYourFinger(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Big Red Car banner title PuppetGregandJoeytheCrab.jpg|Puppet Greg and Joey DorothyinWigglemix.jpg JoeyinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothyinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yippee!"'' TheLizardPuppetsinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|"La, la, la, la, LAAAAAAA!!!" PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Jeff PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff FrankinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Frank Iggy.jpg|Iggy WigglemixGoof.jpg|Puppeteer's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray YellowCatfishinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|''"Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy! Whoo Wiggy Wiggy Wiggy!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(Puppets)-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Big Red Car banner title CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword TheCatfishBrothersinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The Catfish Brothers GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets)-Rain.jpg|Rain PuppetGregandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Greg and Captain PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Captain PuppetAnthonyinGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy(Puppets).jpg|Puppet Anthony GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets).jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) PuppetGregandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray PuppetCaptainandJacques.jpg|Puppet Captain and Jacques PuppetGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Puppet Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword Alternate Song Title Cards (TV Series 2, Hot Potatoes) HotPotato-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DOROTHY-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Henry'sDance-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Walk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ShakyShaky-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HavenuShalomAlechem-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Pirate Ship Banner HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Fruit Salad from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) HotPotato-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Hot Potato from (the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) TheMonkeyDance-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for The Monkey Dance from (the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglesin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture GreginYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Greg in promo picture JeffinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Jeff in promo picture. MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray in promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture DorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture. Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpeg|Anthony in promo picture. AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.jpg VHS and DVD Cover Gallery Australian releases YummyYummy(re-recording)BackCover.jpg|Back cover YummyYummyRe-RecordingFullCover.jpg|Full cover YummyYummy(re-recording)SpineandVHSTape.jpg|Spine and VHS tape YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD Cover (Double feature w/ Wiggle Time) YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Disc YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release).jpg|Handle case re-release YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release)-BackCover.jpg|Cack cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDoubleFeatureRe-Release.jpg|Classic Collection re-release cover 1447223220_20151111142303.png|Back cover YummyYummyAUSDVD.jpeg|DVD Cover North American releases The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-1999-Anthony.jpg|Large Clamshell US VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-1999-Anthony-_57.jpg|Back cover YummyYummy-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|Small Clamshell US VHS Cover Screenshot 2015-11-03 at 7.31.23 AM.png|Tape The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-2001-15-Songs.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-2001-15-Songs-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Wiggles-Yummy-Yummy-VHS-2001-15-Songs-_57 (1).jpg|Tape Scan 2.jpeg|2002 Canadian VHS Tape YummyYummyUSADVDFullCover.jpg|US DVD Cover YummyYummyUSADVD.jpg|Disc 11530013.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release 2264702bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_007.jpg|Disc FullSizeR (14).jpg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover yumm.JPG|NCircle re-release WP_20151030_087.jpg|Back cover WP_20151030_083.jpg|Disc United Kingdom releases YummyYummy-UKCover.jpg|VHS Cover YummyYummyUKVHSBackCover.jpeg|Back Cover FullSizeRender.jpg|Spine FullSizeRender (3).jpg|Tape FullSizeRender (5).jpg|Tape side WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Wiggle Time TootToot+YummyYummyVHS.jpg|VHS cover (Double Bill w/ Toot Toot!) 20160905_142526.jpg|Back cover 20160905_142626.jpg|Inside cover TootToot!_YummyYummyDVD.jpg|DVD Cover TootToot!+YummyYummyDVDBack.jpg|Back cover TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151023_030.jpg|Disc $_32,0000000.JPG|Woolworths Worthit! DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-Plus-Yummy-Yummy-Dvd-_57.jpg|Woolworths Worthit! back cover Trivia *Pufferbillies and Havenu Shalom Alechem make their video debuts. *The audio track is in made up of mono mixes panned slightly to the left or right on all versions. *The prologues from the original for D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur), Teddy Bear Hug and I am a Dancer aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes, Shaky Shaky, and Henry's Dance. *In the International version (released in North America and United Kingdom), Teddy Bear Hug and Numbers Rhumba are replaced with puppet Music videos of Wigglemix and Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!. Teddy Bear Hug is a Raffi song, while Numbers Rhumba was written by David Walden, and the necessary rights for these songs to appear in the video likely couldn't be obtained. However, Numbers Rhumba did appear on the North American release of the album. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *The song title banner was used for some songs from Wiggle Time! in TV Series 1. *Shaky Shaky is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *Ned and Freya Pike appear only in the prologue of Numbers Rhumba, not in any of the songs. *On the back cover of the 2007 Warner Home Video DVD, Wags is altered so that his colors resemble his current design. Video Category:Wiggles videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Re-recorded Category:Usa vhs Category:Music Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Slipcovers Category:Videos that use puppetry Category:Videos Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos Category:Video Galleries Category:Galleries Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Elvis Mentions